


《承语》第十三章 出轨（上）

by wanfeng



Series: 《承语》 [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 22:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanfeng/pseuds/wanfeng





	《承语》第十三章 出轨（上）

他强烈的自我暗示一点用处都没有。  
————————————————  
第二天早上，栾承确实是在贺语的嘴里醒来的。  
  
天色亮透了大半个房间，日头明晃晃地挂在东边，栾承翻了个身，呼吸也变得浅了些。贺语早就守在旁边，又等了一会，才缩起身子钻到羽绒被里，轻轻拨下栾承的内裤，将还安静的小主人含在嘴里细细舔舐。  
  
晨起的栾承身上还没什么力气，没像上次一样按住贺语的头冲刺抽插。在快要高潮之前从贺语嘴里退了出来，射在一边。栾承声音里还带着刚清醒的沙哑，听起来如大提琴拨弦般撼人，他满意的揉了揉贺语的头，“乖，一会还要吃饭，先不喂你了。自己去洗洗，然后下楼吃饭。”贺语点头应是。  
  
早餐的时候姜姚在，贺语自然不能上桌了。栾承也没拘着他，叫常叔多给他加个鸡蛋吃，就看常叔乐呵呵地领着他走了。  
  
栾承姜姚同桌用餐也没什么言语，姜姚这两天气色不好，仍是煞白着一张脸，盯着盘子里的早餐不知道在想些什么。栾承本来面对姜姚没太多感情，一段婚姻各取所需，若不是这次结婚纪念日四处都是盯着栾姜两家联姻、探听虚实的人，他也不会在城外庄园里停留这么久。原本平衡的天平两端，却因为贺语的到来打破了。  
  
栾承皱皱眉， 因为这个小家伙已经耽误了不少事，可那没良心的小崽子还不领情。他努力压下纷繁沉闷的情绪，翻看下属传回来的昨天事情的后续。他神情严肃起来，这些事不能再拖了。栾承抬头看一眼还在愣神的姜姚，面前的香气腾腾的粥已经没了温度，表面凝固了一层汤膜，栾承叫他回神，“别愣神了。叫人去再盛一碗，你吃好了在房间休息，我一会去找你，有事情跟你商量。”  
  
姜姚终于抬了抬眼皮，“哦？去跟你的小奴隶商量吧，跟我有什么好商量的？”他听起来有气无力，嗓子里甚至有些破碎的沙哑，言语间满是刻薄怨怼。  
  
栾承皱眉，“你跟一个奴隶生什么气？你要是想要，再给你也调一个来。我要跟你讲的是正事，别胡闹了。”栾承被他提起贺语，心里的烦闷突然消逝不见，连被贺语的态度勾起来的拿些缠绵不清的思绪都被说不清的、抱在怀里的温度替代。  
  
栾承回到书房，正要着手整理一会交给姜姚的文件。倒卖军火的人有机可乘，必然是制度内出了问题。一年前他就拟好了一份草案想交给军部，可是魏家倒了以后，军部内各大势力都撕掉了蠢蠢欲动的皮狼吞虎咽起来，栾承用了一年时间与他们周旋，总算保住了一席之地。如今，再不落实这份文件，对栾家、对整个军部都会有一份不小的冲击。栾承拿起下属简单汇总送来的文件，就想起了贺语。  
  
主人就是有这种特权——既然想到了贺语，小奴隶就自然要过来让主人瞧瞧。栾承拨通了内线，半晌，门外响起了轻微的脚步声，贺语放低了声音在请求进来。  
  
栾承拉开门，直接回身把他按在门板上，两根手指探到自己给贺语买的家居服里面，夹起一颗小豆揉捻把玩，“吃个饭要这么久？吃完了么？”他离贺语极近，气息都随着言语喷在贺语脸上，又亲近又暧昧。  
  
贺语难耐地咬着牙关，不让自己成为这场白日宣淫的始作俑者，他低低地垂着头，不知道如何回应，只得规矩地点了点头。贺语尽量往后推，贴着门版，似乎这样就可以拉开和栾承的距离一样。栾承要是严厉的对待他，他还能克制着把自己的感情锁在笼子里，可栾承调戏般的逗弄，总让他有些把持不住。既然惹不起，就得躲过去。  
  
“就应该给你这儿带个锁，让你想释放的时候就乖乖的到我这儿来求，想躲着我都躲不掉。”栾承在他身下隔着裤子揉了一把，看那小东西不出意料地弓了下身，脸颊绯红，嘴角一松放出一声带着香气的闷哼，才心满意足的放开了手。  
  
“衣服脱了，躺到椅子上，双腿打开自己抱着。”栾承给他指了指自己办公的宽大的扶手椅，看着小东西磨磨蹭蹭的一件一件衣服往下扒，不由得气笑，“快点，本来只打算给你加三样东西，再磨蹭，一分钟加两样上去。”  
  
贺语赶忙加快了手上的动作。早死早超生，又不是没看过，虽然...书房里还是第一次。贺语坐进了柔软的扶手椅中，抬起腿双眼一闭，紧紧地将双腿抱在了胸前，试图想躲避白日宣淫的事实。栾承一阵摸索，下一秒，贺语的一边胸口被什么东西咬住了——他睁开眼看，那是一个旋转式调节松紧的乳夹，金属鳄鱼夹上套着一层厚厚的橡胶套，下面坠着一颗小钢珠，栾承正在调节松紧，“这样行么？疼就说。”  
  
贺语含含糊糊地唔了一声，摇了摇头。小巧的乳尖被挤压在橡胶中，到没有多疼，只是细细碎碎的快感沿着神经末梢传到大脑，让人不由得把全副注意力都放在那里，却又不得缓解，实在难捱的紧。贺语的另一边乳头也被如法炮制，小钢珠本就不重，加上贺语的姿势已经近乎躺在椅子中了，除了金属的冰凉感几乎感受不到什么拉扯的感觉。  
  
栾承挑逗了几下贺语下身的囊袋，对着安静柔软的性器顶端揉弄两下，那小东西听话的半抬了头，栾承扯了一根旧领带松松的系在顶端，打了个蝴蝶结。又拿了一副遮光性很好的眼罩戴在他眼睛上，把被束缚在里面的额发都播出来，“老实呆着。不许动也不许用手碰，我一会回来要看到你这小东西精神起来。”他两只手指往贺语性器柱身上一弹，引得贺语浑身轻颤，栾承不自觉勾了勾嘴角，把扶手椅给他往前推了推，让他两手不用紧抱着立在空中的腿，腿窝正好卡在桌边。收拾好一切，栾承看了几眼贺语，并没有什么不妥，才回手关上了门离开。

周围的一切都安静了起来。贺语闭眼细听，可以听到栾承离开的脚步声、深秋的风挂在窗户上的沙砾摩擦声和门口偶尔几声急匆匆的下人的脚步声。放置对奴隶来说是挺难熬的项目，虽然贺语现在不用担心因为姿势而导致肌肉酸痛或是因为某些深入身体的不规矩的玩具而强忍着不动，但现在，房间里还停留着alpha经常逗留而留下的若有若无的信息素的味道，曾经被栾承熨贴的系在领子上的柔软布料正包裹着他的性器，眼前是栾承亲手带上并整理好的眼罩，他半躺在柔软宽大的扶手椅中，血液都积聚在胸口。贺语无论如何都没法集中注意力，脑海里反反复复都是要他“精神”起来的命令，他强烈的自我暗示一点用处都没有，连续两天没休息好的大脑昏昏沉沉，贺语双手也有些松劲，他反复告诉自己，不能睡不能睡...

——

栾承拿着被姜姚细细改过的文件出了房间，把文件给姜家人发过去后算是告一段落，只要等着姜家家主在文件上签字，这份文件就有了可以一搏的资格。栾承抬手揉揉眉，虽然和姜姚私下的关系最近是有些尴尬，但姜姚在正事上确实是很可靠的，在对政事涉猎不多的omega群体中，姜姚确实是很突出的一个。这段不算亲密的婚姻也不应该是这样冰冷的，突然间，栾承有些愧疚。

栾承回到书房，看到陷在椅子里的贺语的动作已经走了样，双腿放肆的搭在桌子上，双臂垂着，脑袋舒服的靠在了一边，俨然已经睡过去了。栾承气结，差点笑了出来。他疾步走过去，解下被贺语蹭的松松垮垮的眼罩，正想发作，却看到了贺语眼下浓重的黑眼圈。

栾承疑惑，突然想到，贺语是个被训练的很好的奴隶，怎么会犯这种要命的错误？

贺语睡的也不是很沉，眼皮上有光线刺入的瞬间就从梦里被拉回现实，一睁眼便对上了栾承深沉打量他的眼睛。贺语眼皮突突地跳了两下，急忙挣扎着从椅子上下来跪在地上，一时间他的精神还没有完全清醒，只是下意识的道歉，“对不起主人，奴隶错了...”语气里还带着浓浓的倦意。

栾承打量着跪在面在的修长少年，他乖顺的垂着头，毛茸茸的脑袋尖冲着自己，挺直的上身有些微微发抖，不知道是吓得还是睡着了有些冷。栾承暗自叹了口气，抬手在他脑袋上揉了一把，给他把乳夹和领带都摘下，“穿上衣服去墙角跪一个小时。”

栾承看着贺语不安地走到墙边跪下，暂时压下心中的疑惑，离开了。 

————————————————


End file.
